Hannibal's Heart
by marcuscis
Summary: HL/WG William hears about our favourite serial killer in Italy and takes pursuit. (A story-line staged as snippets of conversation between cannibal and empath in a progressive dialogue setup.) COMPLETE
1. Note

Disclaimer; I do not gain any sort of money or notary from this fanfiction and I am not attached to the television series or movie creation.

Warnings; Spoilers for Season 1 and 2. Minimal language, sexual relations and murder heavily implied.

Posting Dates; Mondays and Thursdays, this is finished so there will be no late posts.

First Posting Date; 9 Feb 15 /Last Posting Date; 9 Mar 15

I don't have a true summary, for I feel this work speaks for itself.

The title was not in any way hinting towards the upcoming Valentine's Day, so disregard that. I simply could not come up with any better titles for this piece. Nor is this posting a relation or tag along to the story called Will's Heart that was created last year around this time frame. If anyone does think I should post a V-Day's story that is attached to this same story-realm... it'll be fully written and obviously be a stand alone sexy one-shot.

This project is supposed to be extremely short and relies heavily on the readers imagination to make each leap with me as the characters interact -as well as understanding to catch up quickly to what is happening out of conversations. I am not going to add side notes at all to what is going on. You either get it or you don't. Savour each post is all I can say.

As stated, this is just a piece that is pure dialogue. You will quickly notice that Hannibal says William's name a lot. I feel that it keeps his character in not only annoying our dear Graham, but also for the fact in which he enjoys relishing in saying William's name. Don't let that turn you away from the hinted story-line, I've tried to use it sparingly. You may also come across misspelled words or grammar issues. I really did take the time to look over each entry a great many times, but some things tend to slip through.

Every chapter is one page and features a back and forth discussion implying what has happened between each confrontation. There are only nine chapters, so nine pages in all.

Really it wasn't meant to become what it is. I was suddenly hit with an inspiring little conversation between William and Hannibal and was going to post just a one-shot. When I wrote it out I thought the title was catchy since it plays into the dialogue itself. A few more popped into my head and then I viewed this short project as a way to be creative and brainstorm.

When four different encounters were all typed up, I decided that maybe readers would like to flow more smoothly between each chapter leading up to the ending. So, look forward to nine more posts to be entered every Monday to keep you rolling through the week, until Thursdays. Maybe by then I'll have another project finished.

Feel free to leave reviews after I start posting my work. If, in the end, you liked it and have any requests for me to write up in the future, just let me know. Tonight I'm going to celebrate, because this is the first thing I've actually followed through with. So I'm pleased with my work no matter what.

The first real post will be shortly after this one, so if it doesn't show up, it's only because of the site spacing out updates.

Till then...


	2. while they close in

**Just for those who jump right in and start reading, this is pure dialogue that switches back and forth. Let's start things off with William and go from there.**

* * *

~*Part One*~

* * *

"While they close in, you're just going to stand there and drink a glass of wine?"

"It is a fine vintage, which you caught me drinking a moment ago, before being bound to that chair. As for the FBI, they will be quite flummoxed when they break into an empty flat on the other end of Florence."

"What? They... what have you done?!"

"Nothing that a bit of falsely laid information cannot achieve. Communication between the two forces are little to none right now with their competition in fighting over my capture. I simply sent an enquiry to the local Italians that you've been sent off track to lure them away from the FBI's hot trail... and similarly, I messaged the FBI that the Italians have caught scent of my true location on the run."

"And you've placed several leads all over the country no doubt, with alibis and phony credit checks."

"I do cross my T's and dot my I's properly."

"Don't think the chase will lead them away for more than a second Dr. Lecter."

"A second is all I need."

"Heh... and so here we are."

"Yes. Here we are. Together again and so soon after our last fall out."

"You say it as if we had a relationship."

"Did we not? We know and understand each other better than anyone else. We were close William, you and I were on the verge of merging."

"No..."

"We shared a mind."

"No! You shared your mind with me... that's all. I didn't... I'm not..."

"You cannot tell me that I had no affect on you."

"I... can say... the same..."

"William. You have come a long way. I do not wish to dispose of you. I would rather take you with me."

"…"

"It will be much easier if you take this last leap."

"No! I'll... I'll fall!"

"Let me catch you."

* * *

~*w*~

* * *

**So William and Hannibal finally face each other again and there's no back up to save our angst hero from the Chesapeake Ripper.**


	3. with these two hands

**A recap of last entry was with William finding and getting captured by Hannibal in Italy. This time Hannibal will begin.**

* * *

~*Part Two*~

* * *

"With these two hands, I can help you William. Whether it be to pick you up or-"

"Put me down?"

"If that is what you need."

"And you think that's what I need? To be put down... like a dog..."

"We are all animals, William. Our social and moral obligations may be higher, but we are still apart of the Animal Kingdom with all her mercy and brutality. Is it not better to see yourself as a dog? A dog can be loyal."

"A dog can be foolish."

"Indeed. Do you not think that you have been foolish lately?"

"Possibly."

"And now, do you feel abandoned? Now that the FBI has failed to locate either of us after fleeing Italy together?"

"I didn't leave with you! You just... just knocked me out and took me with you."

"Ah, forgive me, but I was pressed for time. I believe I can change your mind with the proper persuasion, William. I simply could not let you go."

"… Dr. Maurier was right, you're in love with me somehow. You even left her behind with the Italian Police and drew me out to chase your shadow."

"Interesting. What sort of Psychopath can truly love a person?"

"None. If you can actually feel for certain individuals though, I'd label you a Sociopath."

"Is that your professional diagnoses of me, William? And what about you? You could not pull the trigger on me twice now... I felt betrayed and angry with you back in the States. I sought to punish you."

"The doctors... they said that when you gutted me, you did it in a way to keep me alive. To make me suffer for my... disloyalty?"

"Do you think you can be loyal once more?"

"You make it sound like I'm a pet and you're the master... that I just turned on you and ran away, only to return again."

"Is that not what you have done?"

"I... che... Now what? You haven't put me down yet. Are you going to put me on a leash instead?"

"If that is what you need..."

* * *

~*w*~

* * *

**Manipulations are in full swing. They're out of Italy and since William isn't sure exactly where he is I'm leaving that as shaded area to better relate to his unease in having to trust Hannibal.**


	4. will there be pain

**This entry is considered adult content with heavily implied sexual activities, you've been warned. Here's William to start off with the expectant question that every male submissive might ask...**

* * *

~*Part Three*~

* * *

"Will there be pain?"

"A bit, but I will be gentle with you, William."

"Don't. Don't say my name. Not like this..."

"Calm you mind. I shall make this pleasurable for the both of us."

"I... don't know if I want it to be."

"You are a self-destructive individual and perhaps a masochist them."

"Are you psychoanalyzing me, even in this position?"

"Hush then. Let me hold you-"

"Ack! Stop! This isn't going to work... it's not! It's wrong on so many levels... don't do this!"

"There is nothing to fret about. This will only bring us closer together and ensure you bond to me."

"You don't have anything to base you theory on. I'm not going to suddenly gain Stockholm Syndrome... Is that what you're trying to accomplish? To make me feel for you? No, don't look at me like that..."

"You are uncomfortable in your own skin."

"I'm uncomfortable with your skin against mine- Ow! S-s-stop!"

"The pain is due to your tension. If I put my hand here, is it not stimulating?"

"Wait! Ah... I can't take this..."

"Too much stimulation? If I shift direction... What about this angle?"

"N-no! You're going to break me!"

"You are not fine china William, you are not a fragile teacup... this will not break you if you focus on something else."

"I-I can't. It hurts!"

"Shhh. Focus on my voice then. On my fingers wrapped tightly, stroking you. My breath on your neck..."

"Ngh. You're... you're going to kill me..."

"Not at all."

"This is... this is killing me."

"Shhhhh."

* * *

~*w*~

* * *

**I've nothing to say about where that came from in my head... eheh-heh. I've never done a sex scene in dialogue only theme, so it was a challenge. **


	5. william those are fake

**Last entry Hannibal got hanky-panky with William... just had to clarify that for those who might have skipped it out of embarrassment. Anyways it's going to be Hannibal speaking first obviously, hopefully by now everyone is getting the hang of this.**

* * *

~*Part Four*~

* * *

"William, those are fake..."

"I, what?"

"Those knives are only props from the local theatre. They will not be useful against me."

"... How did you know I was hiding here?"

"The cologne I purchased recently for you. You are wearing it."

"..."

"Do not look so alarmed. I am pleased. Though, what has made you regress into this state?"

"Stay back!"

"You are on edge. I believed you were acclimating better after our union. You have been more passive since then, until now."

"I won't let you taint me anymore!"

"Is that what you think I was doing? Tainting you somehow? I have not done anything that you did not wish for me to do in some way."

"I didn't want you to do that! I didn't want you to... rape me!"

"William, I did not rape you. I do not do such disgraceful acts. You know that that is not my way."

"N-no! I can't have... I can't have..."

"Wanted it? But you did. You needed it even. You were searching for a way to connect further with me and your body made the decision for you. You wanted to know if I felt something more for you... Tell me, what did you find?"

"This... no... Release me!"

"I am still on the other side of the room. Though, you mean that you wish for freedom. You will gain this when I deem you ready for the world without considering escape. The first step is your answer."

"I'm not going to play your sick games! You can't keep me in this place forever!"

"Tell me, William. What did you find in me? You once implied that you changed me in some way. Did you see it then? Have you confirmed my feelings for you as you laid in my arms? Did it frighten you?"

"Don't! Just let me go, kill me if you have to! I can't keep this up. I'm slowly... I... I'm loosing myself."

"You are only tormenting yourself like this. You have seen all of me. Give in and let me treasure you."

"... Kill me."

* * *

~*w*~

* * *

**William may seem very over dramatic here, but let's remember that he was gutted, stolen, and bedded by the murderer that is manipulating him into a state that will sympathize properly. He has no grasp on where he is or time -and neither do we. So William only has his captor to rely on and Hannibal is quite good at breaking people down and building them back up.**


	6. who took your picture

**Alright! Shout out to my number one fan Yaoiste4ever, thank you for your support in everything I've done. Here's the next installment to Hannibal's Heart with William starting us off-**

* * *

~*Part Five*~

* * *

"Who took your picture? Earlier tonight... there was a woman who took several of you."

"Are you offended for me? She didn't properly introduce herself to us as I recall."

"She could do anything with those pictures. Like post them Online. If they find you... they find me."

"That will not happen, William. For the woman who took my photo at the theater shall hoard them well."

"I could have sworn... that she had ulterior motives..."

"Oh, there are. She is after something else entirely."

"Other than the reward for turning in a high profile?"

"Her niche in life is of smoke and mirrors. In discreet circles she is known as a sexual artist."

"And what? She realized who you are and is going to blackmail you for... sex?"

"There are people in this world that are attracted to dangerous individuals. They see it as adventurous endeavors like a mountaineer would scale Mt. Everest. You happen to be one of them."

"… And she is another?"

"So it seems."

"What's going to happen now? Isn't this how you choose them? The ones you kill? The rude ones?"

"William, please. For now, I suspect she will draw out the suspense, until things have become favorable for her. Then she shall send for me at a time when things are convenient and she feels safest."

"And you're going to go? Just like that?"

"Are you jealous?"

"I... I-I can't believe you would just... bend to her demands is all. It's nothing like... What? Why are you staring-"

"Do you wish me to not go? All you have to do is ask me to stay, William. You know this. I will always put you above the swine..."

"No, stop, give me some space. I don't really care and this has nothing to do with me!"

"You have everything to do with this. My chest swells in knowing you do not want me to touch others as I touch you. When she finally threatens me, I shall find another way..."

"You mean you'll kill her?"

"… It might not even be me. I'm going to be exploited in some way. What do you think I should do?"

"Don't... don't go."

* * *

~*w*~

* * *

**So we get to see William express a little emotion that he can't help. Spending all his time with Hannibal as his dictator he's beginning to be accustomed to it. It's a known fact that humans can endure a lot and roll with the punches. Anyways, to clarify properly; Hannibal did take William to the theater, but kept him very close at hand, which is why William noticed the lady with the camera invading their space. Well, cheers.**


	7. when the blood dries

**Last time we saw Will show a bit of jealousy, wonder where it went from there? Read on, with Hannibal taking the lead. **

**Warnings: Character Death**

* * *

~*Part Six*~

* * *

"When the blood dries, we can place her in the square. She will look best displayed from the East so that when the sun rises up it shall frame her figure."

"You speak of her like she's some grand masterpiece. Just an art piece to be viewed so freely."

"Hmm... she is better this way though, is she not? Once a deplorable creature and now a magnificence that she would have never achieved alive. Such perfected craftsmanship should be shared with the world."

"Her value has risen..."

"Exactly. You have come a long way in our journey. I am proud of you."

"I... can't do this..."

"You cannot quit now, William. This needs to be seen to the end."

"I don't want to hang her corpse in a church yard."

"Do you feel as if God would turn his wrath upon you? Have you suddenly converted?"

"No... it's just. It's just that this is inappropriate."

"I do not see it as such. She broke every commandment known to her faith and still remained arrogant to her ways. We are simply humbling her in every sense."

"By demeaning all that she is..."

"She stood for the darker undercurrents of society. Some could even say she thought to court the Devil."

"Well, by baiting you out with those pictures. She thought she could... in having you..."

"But she could not and would never, William. You have me."

"Stop."

"And I have you."

"If there is a God... you must truly be the Devil in human form."

"What an interesting notion. Perhaps you are my Judas?"

"… You're reading too far into this... I'm not a monster nor am I unfeeling."

"I never inclined that you were. Even now, you still have empathy for her, is that not so?"

"I just... can't get over the fact that she had a life to live."

"And yet, you are the one who took it from her."

* * *

~*w*~

* * *

**Did that last sentence just hint that William killed someone?! It did... it did. ****Till next Monday!**

**_Yaoiste4ever_ stop being ridiculous, you know I'm only posting this story for you since you're my only fan. **


	8. white turns to red

**Just working on some of my other fanfic's on other accounts. I had no idea I owned three... I've fallen back in love with _Dark Deity_ so I'll be spending a lot of my time on that account. My other one I'll delete and this one I'll just use to post *lighter* stuff. Anyways, I'll not bore you anymore, take it away Hannibal-**

**Chapter Warnings: Implied Sexual Act**

* * *

~*Part Seven*~

* * *

"White turns to red and the world shall see what lies behind the false notions of beauty."

"We... shouldn't stay... the security guards are all over the place and sirens are approaching."

"They will not connect this with us. We are at a safe distance away and at a vista point to see down over their advancement. Look at her, William. Does she not look spectacular, like Madonna ushering and blessing the crowd with her presence?"

"They're praying for her... "

"They are praying with her. You have done a remarkable job, is this not reward enough to watch their reaction?"

"..."

"No? Then I suppose you need a different sort of reward... Should I reward you like this perhaps?"

"Stop! Keep your hands off me! I don't want that... I'm not a dog to be trained as you see fit!"

"That is exactly what is happening. You respond and accept change into your life by relying on personas for barriers not only against others, but also to keep yourself in line. William... your body is excited."

"This... this can't be happening. Ah- don't touch me there! I don't give you permission!"

"Such a prude... Forgive my teasing, but I would be a horrible master indeed if I did not help you with this. This is your natural reaction, so let it wash over you and enjoy it. Good, lean into me, I will support your weight."

"How can you do this? Switch from one impulse to the next without some sort of -ahh... mmph. Y-you're a monster..."

"You do not truly believe that though, do you? You are grasping at other personalities to help put a shield between us. Are you stepping into the shoes of your recent victim? That is quite dangerous. You know she found me... desirable."

"… Nghh."

"Am I desirable to you right now?"

"P-please... stop, it's too much."

"This is why you should never mold your gift as a victim, William. You buckle too quickly. She may have been strong as a sexual dominant figure... but she fell in the end, to you even. You are more powerful as a predator..."

"I'm not! Stop trying to convince me I'm... Let go of me!"

"Quiet, William... if you struggle too much, you will only upset me. Have I not looked after your care with tenderness? You have proven that you can kill for more than survival. You sealed your fate with the FBI. There is no one else but me now, your teacher and peer, your master and lover."

"Hannibal... you've ruined me..."

"You wanted to be ruined."

* * *

~*w*~

* * *

**Only two chapters left. I know the style of this story isn't very popular, but once I finish I'm thinking of having a more *fuller* wendigo themed story with more than just dialogue. If it sounds interesting let me know, or throw me a plot bunny you want to see.**


	9. witness this last act

**Yeah, I know these chapters are small, the idea of them were supposed to be one page dialogue pieces. I just wanted to try something different and actually finish a story on a time schedule. The next story I write for Hannibal will have longer chapters and all that jazz... Go ahead William-**

**Chapter Warnings: Self Mutilation**

* * *

~*Part Eight*~

* * *

"Witness this last act..."

"William! What have you done to yourself?"

"What does it look like? I'm trying to kill myself! If you won't do it, then I will!"

"Stop this nonsense at once. I will not allow you to exit the world like this. You have damaged your ulnar nerve but not severed it The flesh shall be easy to stitch, but your other forearm is a mess."

"It was harder to cut into... shit... heh-heh. I can't even push you away like this. I don't even feel your hands."

"You are faint and possibly going into shock from blood loss. Luckily, I arrived at the right moment or you would have been lost. With my medical expertise and equipment in the next room, you shall live. I will have to infuse you with my blood."

"Wonderful... I'll be even more bound to you... you should be thrilled."

"Trust me, William. I am not thrilled. It pains me to see you this way."

"You don't really mean that."

"Of course I do. I have found that it is difficult for me to even consider letting you go. I am disappointed in you, yes. But I can forgive you. Because now I know that what I feel for you can be considered lo-"

"Don't say it! Please... don't say it!"

"You need to hear it."

"I don't want to. You can't tell me that! After everything you've done to me... everything you've put me through. Don't do this. Please..."

"William. I love you."

"Nnn-... n-no... no, no, no..."

"So, do not be selfish and leave me like this. Not when we could be together for a long time and share in everything. The pleasures of the world are infinite and you have much to experience in our travels."

"Stop trying to coax me into your fantasies. I wanted to die to escape you! Now you're manhandling me into your bed!"

"My grip is to apply pressure, William. I could cradle you to sleep later, if that will ease your mind."

"It won't... you're making me dependent on you. Doing this to me..."

"True."

"You're not going to stop ever, are you? You're going to wear me down..."

"... Depend on me."

* * *

~*w*~

* * *

**Finally~ Hannibal's said it! Our distressed and broken William has been stripped down and rebuilt. Next Monday is the last chapter, so I can start on some other stuff. Until then!**


	10. what time is it

**Alright, here's the last chapter. Thanks to those who read it and a big shout out to Yaoiste4ever. Now that this project is finished, I'll be working on something bigger and better.**

* * *

~*Part Nine*~

* * *

"What time is it... William, tell me the time."

"N-n-nine f-f-f-forty."

"Where are you?"

"At your... h-hooouse."

"What is happening?"

"Y-y-you've gutted me. I... I'm d-dying..."

"Hush. William, listen to me. Listen closely... it is eleven fifty-five, we are in my childhood mansion in Lithuanian, you are sleepwalking."

"I-it hurtsss."

"There is no pain. You are not dying."

"Y-you've killed me."

"No."

"You did this to me..."

"No, William you are alive. You survived. You hunted me down in Florence. I took you from the others and you murdered a stalker enamored with me. We hung her corpse on a fountain in Amsterdam, outside a church. We came here to live peacefully together. You sleep away the winters and are grouchy in the springs. You enjoy the summer rains and are happiest walking the fields in the fall. I hold a position at the local Art Academy and you have found a love in molding pottery when I teach class. We hunt prey together, and when the human race remains polite, I relent to you bringing fish up from the river. You persuaded me into setting up a shelter for lost and homeless canines. I cook all our meals and you watch silently when I play the harpsichord. In the evenings you slip into my arms willingly.

"W-what happened? I'm on the floor..."

"You were sleepwalking."

"I was? Ow... my side hurts."

"A phantom pain. Here, drink some water... do you feel better?"

"Thanks, a bit. Just... sore. I fell asleep before you got back. Did you remember to bring a bag of food?"

"I did. The animals have also been fed. Take my arm, your equilibrium is still off... let us return to bed together."

"Hannibal... don't let go."

"I never will."

* * *

~*END*~


End file.
